


Of Gods And Monsters

by xbiancanightmare



Category: Role-Playing Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbiancanightmare/pseuds/xbiancanightmare
Summary: Okay so honestly this is just random role-plays from a group a bunch of friends and I are doing. Please do not read it because you will probably comment about how it's not realistic or it's gross. We don't care what anyone has to say about it but I wanted a way I could save it and be able to access it from any device. It has sex, family, love, death, and crazy shit. Maybe it actually will become a book but yeah for now it's just random. VERY DARK, KINKY AND MESSED UP.





	

Bianca: The small demoness was no fool, she knew she was in trouble when her prey became the predator.. The thirteen foot ice dragon stood before her and though seeing his rock hard body and cock she knew even as much as she could take that it would still be to much for her body, she shivered at the thought her lust taking over her mind, her need almost made her rethink her next actions before she wanted him and as she almost purred in delight at the thought of this strong dragon making her his bitch she shook her head and instead simply submitted to his power. She dropped to her knees in front of the mighty dragon, bowed her head and put her hands in her lap as she let out a small whimper showing she was submitting to him almost praying that he would accept it. "Please Kana, mightiest Ice Dragon of all do not take me I beg of you.. I may be a demon and a strong one but your power and cock are to much for my delicate body to take, your power is to great and strong. Please I submit to you, I am at your will and mercy My Lord. You may do whatever you wish with me, but please spare me and my body..."

Kana: He laughed loudly, the sound sending chills down her spine as his claws move to grip her hair and pull her hair roughly so she is forced to look up at him. His maw forming a sinister smile of sorts signaling just how much trouble the bitch was in. Speaking out his voice cold and dark, his tail cutting what little clothing she had off of her as his massive cock throbbed in front of her face. "Hahahaha, now you get what trouble your in don't you whore? A bit to late now little demon.. I will take you up on your offer and use you how I wish. Though I will not spare you the pain, you will take what I give how I am, punishment for your transgressions. You belong to me now my little slut." He pulled her forward letting the massive cock prod her mouth roughly wanting some form of lubricant before he took her other holes. Growling softly demanding she open and take what he gave her, she was at his mercy and any disobedience could be lethal. His tail slid down between her legs to tease her sensitive pussy rubbing it slowly and firmly getting her ready for what was to come

Bianca: She shook as he grabbed her, her small black heart dropping as he spoke. Her body grew rigid with fear as he told her what was to come and what she would become, she was his now and although she wanted to cry she didn't knowing it would be just another weakness to him. Her mouth only opened so wide as she went to speak to beg him again but instead his giant frozen cock tried to enter her mouth. She opened it as much as she could, her lips wrapping around him, teeth scraping on the hard ice of his member as she struggled to get away from him and his tail. 

Kana: He smiled wide as she struggled to take him in, barely managing to fit a few inches into her mouth. working what he could in and out of her mouth keeping ahold of her hair and growling loudly as she tried to get away from him. Her struggle earned her his cock yet deeper in her mouth cutting off her air every other time he thrusted it into her mouth. his tail slithers up and down over her little pussy, prodding it softly as it slowly wiggled its way inside her. He had no intention of letting her go until she was made fully his. Speaking out as he let out soft growls enjoying the extremely tight mouth she had "Come on you're a succubus.. Surely you can do better. Suck that cock you little slut or it might not be wet enough for your little cunt. I have no issue breaking in a new bitch if I need to, however I'd like you to be wet so I can fit all thirteen inches inside of your tight body, so either you learn to enjoy this or it will be your blood." 

Bianca: She tried to clamp her legs shut as the tip of his tail made it's way inside of her, the breaths she was able to take were heavy and hard as she relaxed her jaw and was able to more easily take him in when she heard his threat. She used her tongue to work against him even trying to suck though with how large he was it didn't do much with how he was thrusting into her mouth. Her hands grabbed his tail and tried to force it out of her body as she squirmed around from the prodding of it. 

Kana: He smirks softly as she takes it a bit easier then before allowing him to work his big cock in and out of her mouth quite nicely now. Moaning out he watched her try to remove his tail from her but it only pushes up into her deeper stretching her out as it moves in and wiggles about inside her like a thick vibrator. Buzzing and worming inside of her while her mouth was abused, his own claw moved down to grab her big breast rolling it roughly in his hand giving her nipple a pinch here and there while he used her body "Yes.. good girl.. Just like that.. Keep it up and I just might go back to human for you" 

Bianca: She screamed around his cock as his tail fully entered her only half wet pussy, she let out a pain filled noise at the intrusion as she struggled now to kick his tail and get it out of her before she started to feel pleasure. Her hands swung at his claws as he grabbed her breasts and her teeth tried to bite at his cock as she was now angry and slightly in pain, her anger taking over her fear as she struggled now needing to flee from him.

Kana: He growls loudly as she seem to be far more resilient then he had expected of her. Gripping her hair harshly as he sped up his thrusts into her mouth, due to his girth she couldn't close her mouth enough to bite him so he held no fear of it. he narrows his eyes seeing her kick her legs to try and get his tail out, it coils firmly around her legs firmly closing them so she was even tighter as he tail now thrusted in and out of her. His cock throbbing softly as he deeply enjoyed her failed attempts to pull from him. Speaking out firmly as his cock closed in on his climax. "Struggle all you like but your mine little demon.. Mmmm.. I'm going to fill that little mouth." His claw continued to grope and fondle her big bust regardless of what she did. He had her tight and he would not let her go, soon she would feel a chilling liquid pouring into her as he came greatly, filling her mouth as he pulled out to spray some all over her. Despite it being cold the taste and feel of it felt quite intoxicating even for her,moaning out as he finished cumming on her.

Bianca: She was starting to give up as he held her body tighter, she groaned around his cock as he fucked into her more with his tail she wanted to lie but her body couldn't and the thought of his cock feeling as good as his tail did was finally making the young demon become wet and slick. Her tears weld up in her eyes and he started to come, she struggled to swallow as much as she could let alone breathe, she swallowed as much as possible as he pulled out and started coming on her. She was dazed as her body heaved trying to breath now that her mouth and throat were free, when she got a few breathes she flipped onto her hands and knees and stood on shaky legs as she tried to flee from him. 

Kana: Being he had her hair in his clutches and his tail wrapped around her leg she did not get to far from him before she was dragged back to him. This time his tail slid out of her pussy and wrapped around her waist tightening on her and pulling her into a all fours position. He moved so that he was on top of her. His maw over her ear as his tongue slid out to flick and trace her neck. Speaking firmly as the massive wet mass slid against her slick cunt, prodding it firmly as his tail slowly pulled her onto it. The four inch wide mass stretching her out very slowly taking his time as he gasps while speaking in her ear. "Mmmm my my.. This might take a bit, but it will be so worth it." 

Bianca: She let out a feral scream as he simply pulled her back his tail was tight on her skin as she squirmed in his hold, she shivered as his cold tongue traced her skin as her hands gripped the ground below digging into it as she grit her teeth. She let out a gasp as he started to slide into her, her gasp soon became a scream of pain as the his massive length as her tears finally fell from her eyes and down her face. Her face fell down onto her hands as she sobbed and screamed into them as it felt like she was being split open by him. "Please.. Please.. Please stop.." 

Kana: He smirks as he slides his tongue up and down her neck and cheek working it all over her while his massive cock is pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. Slowly but surely her wet pussy opened to him and let him in to the point he was hitting her cervix. prodding it as her stomach bulged out from him being so deep inside her. He slid it out to the head then slid it all the way in working her very tight cunt till it became easy to move in and out. moaning out as he thrusted into her firmly taking her fully. "You earned this by trying to rape me... Now feel what its like to have the same done to You... You're quite wet little slut.. I think your liking this despite your crying" 

Bianca: She bit down on her lip as her body relaxed the slightest bit as her pussy became wet enough for him to move in and out of her freely, she sighed trying to relax her body and muscles as she moved her hips back to take him the smallest amount more wondering if she would be able to take his full cock as she finally through her head back and gave a scream of pleasure as her tears dried up and it started to feel good. One of her hands moved to lay on her stomach as she felt his cock and she let out a whorish moan feeling him so deep in her. "Harder..." She said in a wanton begging tone as she finally started to enjoy him being in her. 

Kana: He smirks widely as he did as she begged, thrusting in faster and harder working his entire length in and out of her hitting her cervix to the point of breaking it but keeping just enough out of her to not do so. growling out as he took her deep and fast speaking out as she started to scream and moan like a true slut "Mmm.. What was that little demon? I can't hear you" 

Bianca: The demoness kept her hand on her stomach letting out a gasp as he went deeper and started to go harder, she could feel his thick cock messing her up and the thought made her legs weak as she shook under him. Her one arm holding her moved so she was once again face down with her ass in the air as the dragon had his way with her. He hit a deeper and more pleasurable angle when she moved and she screamed cumming around his cock as he kept pounding into her. "I.. said.. Ohhhhh.." She trailed off into an old dead language as her orgasm took her thoughts away for a moment. "I said I wanted your dick. I want more of your thick cock inside of me. Fill your whore, she needs it, she's begging for your cock. Make her the slut you know she is." 

Kana: He smirks widely as he thrusted forward roughly once she was pushing her ass up to him. Growling loudly breaking her body and shoving his cock into her very womb, thrusting in and out of it roughly making her body jolt and her stomach bulge out against her hand even more. His speed and power increasing even more as she begs to be used like the whore she is. Turning his maw he pushes his tongue into her mouth slithering it in as he used her well. "Mmm.. That's a good little slut.. My cocks in your little womb, can you feel that Slut? All the way in, is this what my little whore needs? Her dragons big thick cock fucking her entire pussy? When I cum it's going to be so deep in you, you will be feeling my seed drip from you forever, my perfect little demon just dripping in my cum." 

Bianca: She opened her mouth for him letting him move his tongue in and out of her mouth as she swirled her tongue around with his in a form of kissing as she whimpered hearing his words. "So deep.. Yessss." Her back arched more as her body took his cock so wonderfully. "So full.. Oh god you're in my womb.." She whimpered again hearing that, the last time she's had something that deep she ended up with mini demons but the thought and feeling of the large ice dragon's cock made her mind forget that as she was used like the perfect slut she was. "Yeah.. this is what your whore needs, this is what she craves, this is everything she's ever needed... Oh yes."

Kana: He smirks widely as he gave her poor little pussy a full and deep thrusting giving her the best fucking she has ever had in her life. He doubted she has ever had something like this inside her before, moaning out as the massive cock started throbbing inside her vibrating her insides as he fucked her hard and deep. "Mmm and think I'll be taking this cunt every single day.. How does it sound slut? getting my dick in your holes every day?" He shivers as he gets closer and closer, moving his tongue out of her mouth to wrap around one of her breast flicking and rolling over her lovely chest while he abuses her heavily. 

Bianca: She spread her legs more, her knees sliding across the ice easily as she nodded to his words only half listening to him as she tried to focus on his deep booming voice. "It sounds like everything I'll ever need..." The demoness wasn't sure how much her body would be able to take of him as his thrusts only grew harder and more violent. She tossed all of her hair over one shoulder to keep it away from his tongue not wanting him to accidently eat it as she took his cock deeper than she's ever taken anything else. 

Kana: He lets out a roar as he arches into her and cums deeply inside of her womb. His seed instantly filing her then pouring out of her thru the sides of his cock, her stomach extending like she was suddenly six months pregnant as he filled her quite full. Pulling out slowly as it all came gushing out of her, smirking to himself as he let his cock fully leave her abused hole. Admiring his work with her as he spoke softly "Mmm so good, haven't came like that in ages." 

Bianca: She let out a scream as she came around his cock just as his seed began to fill her smaller body, she cried out again as her stomach expanded almost painfully fast as he pulled from her. Her abused body slowly fell onto the ice where she lay unmoving for a few moments as his warm seed started to leave her body making her shudder as she felt it dripping out of her slowly. She was able to move one leg up so she lay on her stomach forcing more of his seed from her swollen stomach as she groaned. "I wouldn't have guessed.." She said with a bit of her snark as her voice was horse and sore due to her yelling and the rough throat fucking she had gotten.

Kana: He chuckles giving her ass a slap as he playfully prods her tight rear hole once but otherwise leaves it alone. Continuing to admire what he had done to her quite happily as he spoke softly "Careful of that attitude little demon.. I could always find a different way to make you pay for it." the prodding might have been a hint at what he could do to her if she was not careful with how she acted towards him.

Bianca: She whines as she felt him touch her again, her body to weak to try and crawl away so she settled for moving to her side to at least offer some protection if he decided he would try anything else with her tired body. "No.. No more please.." She shivered and cleared her throat wincing at the pain in it as she simply lay there.

Kana: He smirks deeply pulling her up and into his arms as he walked upright to carry her into his cave. finding a good spot on the ground he lays down and curls his massive form around her protectively, laying his tail in front of her body and his head laid above her own. his left arm wrapped around her as his body snuggled against hers happily. She had been fully claimed by him without her say in it 

Bianca: She whimpered as the dragon picked her broken body up off of the floor and into his arms, she felt him walk and move and she feared something else may happen until he lays her down and curled around her. She was thankful for the odd warmth he provided as she curled against him tiredly, mumbling as she tried to become comfortable, eventually she settled for curling into his side using his massive wing as a blanket of sorts as she fell asleep next to her new mate.

-Ending for now I think-


End file.
